


The Only Time

by DarkdannyFF



Series: PTSD Series [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Barely Legal, Bisexual Female Character, Dominance, F/F, F/M, LEWD, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Song Lyrics, Threesome - F/F/M, fucktoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkdannyFF/pseuds/DarkdannyFF
Summary: PTSD Series: When opportunity knocks, who is Tali'Zorah to ignore such things? That would be quite rude of her! Rated L for Lewd.





	The Only Time

…

_I'm drunk_  
_And right now I'm so in love with you_  
_And I don't want to think too much about what we should or shouldn't do_  
_Lay my hands on heaven and the sun and the moon and the stars_  
_While the devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car_ _Nothing quite like the feel of something new…_

...

"It smells like sweat and desperation in here."

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy could not help herself but giggle at her boyfriends' astute as always observation of the Fallen Star Nightclub nestled deep in the Presidium. While she might have been teasing him a little, for stating the obvious, it was an absolute correct assessment of what they were entering.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" she finally observed as she pressed herself against his side as they continued their way inside, the two of them stepping over a batarian lying half-dressed, and utterly trashed drunk on the floor.

With the Reapers were on their endless, seemingly unstoppable march. Thessia the latest victim of their terror and extermination campaign that would inevitably followed, the media campaign led by the asari leadership meant to shed the best light on the war was failing and across the galaxy trillions were in a state of terror and denial as millions of souls every day were extinguished, or worse… repurposed by the Reapers. It was little wonder why, the people of the galaxy forgot their differences and flocked to places like this in order to take refuge in the one thing that they all shared.

The desire to just forget everything.

Everyone seemed to have their coping methods. Turians and Krogans united for the first time in their history, gathered together as they discussed how they would go about winning the war against the Reaper ground forces. Humans and asari, their home worlds officially occupied by the Reapers, danced their terrors away and drank as heavily as they could. The few batarians were gathered together, members of a doomed race… In some ways Tali was able to sympathize for them.

As sorry as she may have felt for the plight of the other species, it was something she just had to push back into the darkest recesses of her thoughts for her own sanity. It was enough to be responsible for the fate of her race, it was quite another to feel responsible for everyone else. She could not possible know how it must have felt to be her significant other in this darkest moment of galactic history. To have spent so long warning the galaxy, only to be ignored and ostracized, then looked on a hero, inspiration and prophet when his terrible claims were no longer able to be covered up.

Having witnessed the fall of Thessia, and the capture of the Catalyst artefacts by Cerberus, too see Shepard, a force of strength throughout their entire relationship, from pilgrim to friend, to lover, to beloved reduced to a shell of who he was, was enough to motivate her into taking this necessary step. What both John and her needed was some time to regroup, to rest and plot out their next moves rather than blindly rush after the human assassin Kai Leng, who Shepard had vowed to kill in so many colourful ways since Leng mortally wounded Thane Krios.

"I guess it's expected…" Tali heard Shepard mutter next to her as he took in the sights. "It's an end of the world party. Back in the twentieth century, everyone was drinking and fucking as Berlin collapsed to the Soviets. I guess things never really change, it's just this time its galactic-wide…"

Not entirely sure what her human boyfriend was talking about, Tali just nodded. She paused as the two of them reached the nearest vacate table and stepped out in front of him, her hands latching onto both of his. Tali ignored the heat rising to her cheeks as she became very aware that for the first time in their relationship, she was showing him a public display of affection. Thankfully for the most part every stranger around her seemed too drunk to care about the quarian clutching onto the human.

"Look…" she spoke unsteadily, her voice raised in competition with the thumping of the bass and drum music. "You and I… we're both wrapped up too far into this damn war we fight every day. You and I are going to get drunk in public so that we don't descend into binge drinking and talking about the end of the galaxy, like we always see to end up talking about alone. Tonight… tonight, I just want to forget everything and everyone but you. Is that agreeable?"

Shepard did not respond. He held though light blue, almost bordering on grey eyes on her. For a moment Tali believed he would try and protest. This act of forgetting – if only for a few hours – was tantamount to treason in the eyes of someone zealously pursuing his mission as John Shepard was, in a fashion not dissimilar to an asari justicar. Wherever she was, Samara would have been so proud to see him this dedicated to something.

As he returned her gaze, he finally seemed to relax… or at the very least throttle back on his concerns. As he turned away to exhaled, his hand pulled back from her as he wiped the corners of his eyes. Whether from exhausting or the threatening build-up of tears which Shepard appeared close to shedding these past few horrible days, Tali could not tell. Whatever the case was, he looked back on her and allowed a carefully executed smile to spread over his mouth as he bowed his head in a strange deference to her.

"That's… a reasonable request," he admitted, his smile already starting to falter as he ran his hand along the side of her helmet. "Sit… I'll get us our first dozen drinks. I'm going to teach you how to play shot for shot."

Obliging John's request for her to relax as she expected out of him, Tali took a seat and silently watched the human push his way through a crowd of human civilians and salarians, and make his way to the bar. Sighing to herself, Tali turned away from John and folded her hands on the table, her eyes never leaving her fingers.

It felt... wrong to be bossing him around, cajoling into taking a respite from the near panic state he had been in since the two of them had reunited. While she loved him, and felt that feeling was being returned without hesitation from him, everything about him felt different. If he was not up to the task of tending to his needs, then it would be up to her to do her part as he had always done for her unconditionally.

So here they were, about to get 'pissed' as human slang referred to reaching a point of near alcohol based poisoning. It would be just a first step to easing his tensions...

"Of all the places on the Citadel, what luck do I have to find myself standing in the same room as you…"

As her thoughts about what she planned to do next with her Captain were interrupted, Tali rounded to face the commenter. Standing there, leaned up against the side of Tali's bench seat was a small, lithe quarian woman… or girl, perhaps, dressed in a patterned red and black environmental suit. She was a girl on the cusp of her adulthood. She could not have been beyond her first weeks of her pilgrimage.

"Can I help you in some way, pilgrim?" Tali inquired with as much warmth as she could produce for the strange young woman a little too close into her personal space for her liking.

"Lora'Quall nar Tonbay… Rannoch… whatever…" the girl slurred out her introduction. She stepped forward and as she laid her hand on Tali's shoulder as she added. "And you are the great Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. You know the stories I heard and the vid footage does not do you justice… you are absolutely stunning… likely breathtaking without that suit on."

Tali remained silent as she ignored the blatant words the young woman offered her. She instead watched her as she swayed back and forth, the canister in her hand empty as she looked on Tali through her blacked helmet which was clashed by the bright slits of her eyes looking on Tali with a fiery intent.

"That's… sweet of you to say," was Tali's uncomfortable response. "I am sorry that the Tonbay did not survive. Thankfully, you are now considered nar Rannoch."

The quarian named Lora shrugged indifferently.

"I don't care about anything you just said," the girl admitted bluntly. "Look, I'm just going to flat out say it: I think that you're the single greatest piece of ass in this bar, and on the fleet. You are also the only quarian I have seen in quite some time on this station. I think I should show you where I have been staying… so that we can get to know each other better."

Tali blinked. So… this had escalated quickly in a direction she wasn't exactly comfortable with. Not necessarily the homosexual nature of the comments that was bothering her. It was the age of the girl standing before her - and that was what she was, a girl -. She was barely on the cusp of womanhood. She certainly wasn't filled out in any way. But here she stood speaking of things that most quarians would never dare speak of towards people they just met.

"Is this your first time drinking, by any chance?" Tali hypothesized, he hand gesturing to the canister attached to her suit.

"Perhaps…" Lora said coyly. "But it doesn't change the fact that I would like to fuck you into the ground if that's something you'd be into."

Tali could not help but feel grateful she had been wearing a helmet which not only hid the extreme purpling blush washing over her face but the sputtering which she could at least audio feed inside her suit so the young drunk girl did not hear how embarrassed she had made an Admiral of the people. This… this was going to places she dared not want to think too much about. Not now, not when her boyfriend was only a few metres away, not with a girl this immature looking.

Tilting her head to one side, Tali carefully chose her next words.

"Oh… wow…" Tali immediately failed at carefully choosing her words. "L-look, I'm… flattered you are interested in me, but I am here with my boyfriend. So… yeah… no. no, that is not happening."

She gestured to John, who was in the middle of waiting for the bartender to finish pouring their drinks. Like Tali, Lora tilted her helmet to one side as she seemed to inspect him. Her eyes narrowing behind her mask in the same way in which the young girl had been inspecting her only moments prior. Tali's commitment to the male seemed to have fazed enough to at least make Lora appear to reconsider her position.

"That human is your boyfriend? Captain Shepard vas Normandy?" Lora spoke incredulously. "He's… huge. And he looks dangerous."

Tali exhaled in a state of obvious relief. Thank the Ancestors that this was over and done with. Having this little thing look as though she was a minute away from grinding up against the older woman was very awkward and would have been rather difficult to explain to her boyfriend why Lora was making such filthy offers to her.

"Yes, he is very dangerous if you tempt fate with him. He's a real monogamous sort who doesn't like competing for affection," Tali sagely responded, hoping beyond hope that her warning would stick and Lora would back down.

"Mhmmm…" Lora moaned longingly as her and slid down the side of her body. "And just how dirty is he?"

"He…" Tali started, about to elaborate on placing the fear of Shepard into her. Her mind froze as she took in the girl's question. The only thing which she could reply with was a small "…what?"

Lora did not reply as she slinked over and sat down across from the Admiral, Tali watched the small hips of the girl roll back and forth as though it was a deliberate act on her part. Resting her head in the palm of her hand, Lora tilted her head to one side as she placed her observation on Shepard once again.

"He looks dangerous and dirty…" she commented silkily. "Does he have any of those traditional human tattoos? You know, the ones that still require ink being shot under his skin with a needle?"

Imitating Shepard when he was flustered, Tali rubbed the back of her neck and tried to stall for time as she watched Shepard clutching a tray of drinks moved her way.

"He…yes… he has a couple," she admitted to the girl, who once again moaned lowly at the idea of John enduring something as filthy as needles and ink under flesh.

The thump of a tray caught Tali's attention. It was John and she could not have been gladder to see his face. He seemed to have not acknowledged the second quarian, who was just staring up at him without the slightest bit of shame.

"Tali, your drinks," John spoke as he set the half a dozen canisters in front of her. "Sorry it took so long. Filtration and all…"

"And he brings you your drinks?" Lora observed brightly. "You have got him well trained, Tali'Zorah."

Shepard appeared bemused by the observation, Tali on the other hand, could not have grabbed the first canister in reach and attach it to her suit induction port quicker. This beyond lewd encounter called for her to drink until she reached a stupor. Hopefully the girl would soon move on and leave Tali and John be.

"Thanks… for the drinks, I meant" Tali spoke hastily. Exhaling, she finished attaching her first drink to her suit induction port and, after taking a heavy drink of her whiskey added. "Shepard, this is Lora'Quall nar Tonbay. She's… a strange one."

Clearly unaware at what Tali was talking about, or just how flustered she was by this sexual tease of a girl, John's mouth formed into a smile for her. As Shepard reached out and extended his hand in his friendly, clearly nonsexual way, Tali watched in silence as Lora saw it quite another way.

"A real pleasure to meet you, Captain Shepard," the young quarian breathed silkily to John as she clutched his fingers. With her other hand, she showed Shepard her emptied canister and added. "Can you refreshing my drink, Captain? Two fingers of Belvedere dextro vodka with a Caluman melon mix? Pleease?"

John glanced at the canister for a moment, then up to Tali, who remained silent as the grave. Wordlessly, John nodded, took the canister out of Lora's hand and pushed his way back towards the bar, once again leaving Tali alone with the young temptress. Lora remained silent as she watched the human leave ear shot before she turned back to face down the older, leery quarian.

Lora sat back down, but this time it was right next to Tali. So close in fact that the girl was practically on the Admiral. Her body pushed against Tali's as Lora leaned her hand once again on her chin piece as she inspected Tali even closer then she already had been doing.

This only lasted a moment before Lora pulled her head back and pressed her helmet against Tali's.

"So… how hard does he _fuck_ you?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Tali blinked and looked away as she focused on drinking, ruining Shepard's attempt at teaching her 'shot for shot' before he could even begin. She could only imagine the smile Lora was wearing as she pressed her utterly inappropriate line of questioning. At this point, nothing the girl could do or say could surprise her. She was simply numbed and was nursing this embarrassing moment by binge drinking.

At least that was what she thought until she felt Lora's hand reach down and slid along her thigh. Tali jumped in her seat.

"That is… that is none of our business," she finally shot back indignity. "Keelah, Just… just how old are you?"

"Oh, but I want to make it my business, Tali'Zorah," Tali heard Lora as she pounded back her third drink canister. "I bet it's got to hurt in that sweet way. A human his side… it must take quite a bit of endurance on your part… and don't you worry about my age… Eighteen is old enough to ask what your human tastes like."

The music was blaring, the vibrations of the bass echoing through her helmet. As she downed the last of her drink, she became keenly aware that Lora was up to something. She was twisting in her seat, almost in a bit of a daze. It was the sort of thing she did back when she had a need for… Oh Keelah.

"Do you… do you have your nerve stimulator on or something?" she found herself inquiring.

"I might…" Lora moaned out loud, pushing her frame against the Admiral. "Would you care to feel where?"

That was the last straw. It was all Tali could really take from this tease. Between the frustration both sexual and annoyance broke the dam of her self-control and the alcohol that was flowing freely in her now, Tali rounded back properly on the girl and gripped both sides of the young girl's helmet. The girl nearly on top of Tali froze

"Trust me little thing," Tali responded, her voice lurid as she stared hard at the younger girl. "The nerve stimulator isn't quite as good as the real thing. You want to know what it is like to be crushed under a mass of flesh and muscle, being controlled by every jerk, every thrust of his body. One word to him and I'll have you put in that position… perhaps it will help teach you the virtue of shutting the fuck up."

She wasn't exactly sure where this was coming from. It was meant to confront the girl, but Tali suddenly found herself ensnared by a new idea… a terrible idea. It was the sort of idea that under any other circumstances, she would never commit this amount of actual deliberation to. But here she was… actually plotting about something that should never have even crossed her mind. What if he-

"Talking about me, I suppose?"

Tali and the now speechless Lora turned and found Shepard was already back at the table and was watching in silence the growing strain between Tali and Lora with a pointed look. He did not seem too impressed by it, but he certainly wasn't angry. He placed Lora's drink in front of her and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"She's convinced she can handle you," Tali explained, draining her fourth drink canister. "I'm tempted to offer her the chance. Is it something you would be interested in doing?"

Shepard's brow arched.

"I don't cheat…" Shepard snorted. He paused and quickly amended. "…and Williams made it clear what our relationship was before your quarian ass swooped in. You seducing me in the engine room had been all your doing."

Tali rolled her eyes at Shepard's twisted view on their past, but would let it slide. There was some truth to that, she might have played up her flirtations when they were working together to stop the Collectors. Despite this opinion that Williams had rejected him on Horizon, there was still a lot of bad blood between Ashley and her. It would have to be something they would have to try and reconcile. With how the war was going Tali could not help but want to make peace with someone she considered a friend.

"Come on… It's not as though I am asking you to cheat on me, or I on you," Tali reassured him lightly. "I was just thinking we can… you know… share her. I don't know; let's call it sort of a couple's game. I ruined the drinking game, so I am making up for it. I call it: Which one of us can break this overcompensating, loudmouthed little virgin first…"

Silently she watched John's mouth open slightly at what she was suggesting to him. An intriguing offer no one, not even Shepard could ignore. The two of them barely acknowledged the gasp from the third party. In one single sentence, Tali had cracked through Lora's sultry armour. Lora recoiled, her eyes widened behind her faceplate as she looked on the Admiral and the Spectre agent with a sudden realization of just what she had voluntarily wandered into.

 _"I… I am not a virgin."_ Lora stammered out as she continued to look from quarian to human.

"You so are," Shepard refuted with a rough tone in his deep voice, joining in on Tali's offensive against the girl. "You can talk tough and try to shake Tali all you like, you can be as lewd as you possibly can, but I know a virgin when I see one… I can smell it on you."

Tali shivered at the way her Shepard had spoken. This was not a new sensation. Whenever he dropped his tone an octave and spoke to her in a way she never saw him speak to any other, it was all she needed to know just what was on his mind. Usually it involved her sprawled out on the bed and shrieking in Hellish, and her unable to properly walk straight for a few hours afterwards.

John's hand reached out and was offered to Tali. She took it and slid over Lora and the two of them walked a few steps away from the now petrified Pilgrim. Tali wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at John, who was briefly examining the girl, before he turned and looked back at the quarian already wrapped around him.

"So… Miss Vas Normandy… I would like to know if your suggestion a bluff, or are we going to do this thing…well, girl, I mean," Shepard finally spoke, one hand grazing her neck and resting on the nape of her breast. "Should we fuck her so hard that she's going to never walk right again? I figure since I usually make the decisions, this one could be left up to you."

Tali glanced back at the girl. She had more than a few drinks in her and was annoyed by Lora's teasing. Yes. Breaking the virgin would be a very fun little game just for the two of them to play.

"Yes, Shepard," she agreed, her voice growing as sultry as the one Lora was using earlier. "I believe that this is something… someone… completely doable. You are always so eager to learn quarian culture, I think it's time you learn just how into cooperative sharing we can be…."

A dark, devious smile spread over Shepard's face. Arm in arm, Tali and John stepped back to Lora and simply stood there, looming over the young little soon-to-be-broken-ex-virgin. They did not have to say a word, the two of them just stood there. Shepard's smiling was all that Lora needed to see.

"Why are you smiling?" the girl inquired finally.

Neither Shepard nor Tali replied to her very desperate sounding query. They simply pulled away from each other as they both reached out and grabbed Lora by an arm each, dragging the young woman back up to her feet. Tali watched her eyes grow large, heard the sharp panicking breathing, and felt the young thing shake and quiver. In fear or anticipation, she could not quite tell at the moment.

"Look…" Lora stammered out, looking from Tali to Shepard as they escorted her out of the nightclub with the nearest hotel with a cleanroom they could find. "I-I guess I can go with you, but you'll be gentle, right? Please?"

All Shepard could do was chuckle at the weak request from the girl who was apparently second guessing her decisions. Tali could not help but join in as well as she squeezing the jittery girl a little tighter, the alcohol flowing freely through her, leaving her in a comfortable cloudy minded state.

"Ohhhh sweetheart… this is going to be a good sort of hurt!" was all he had to say on the matter.

Lora gulped audibly. She did not break the grip, she did not run away. She went along with what lewd plots she had kick-started in the couples head.

…

…

_This is the only time I really feel alive..._

...

_"Ancestors… oh Ancestors I shouldn't have done this… I'm going straight to… is it Hell? Oh Keelah! Yes! Fuck it… Fuck me. Just break me, please… just ruin me!"_

"Oh… would you just shut the _fuck_ up and focus, little girl?" Tali growled at the girl named Lora.

Watching as John worked inside Lora like a machine, Tali had thought this lesson in humility would at least be instilled into the girl as Shepard and her dragged her up to their hotel room for the night. Not so it seemed. Still she was loud… she was obnoxious to a degree the Admiral could not handle for long. She decided to take a direct action. Pulling the last of her suit off, Tali had shimmied herself over the bed and sat right down on Lora's face.

If she was going to insist on being loud, she might as well put her mouth to good use…

"I think we got a real screamer on our hands." Shepard observed lightly. Taking in the sight of Tali sitting on the girl's face, he added. "Well… I guess that is one way to shut her up…"

Tali emitted a small laugh in between tiny gasps. She reached out and dragged her hand across her human's body. He was an extension to her, really. Ancestors, she loved this man…

"You know, I warned her about you?" Tali managed to get out as she ignored the tongue dragging across a sensitive mound of flesh until she felt it moving inside her. "I think she actually thought I was exaggerating. Stupid, young thing like her should have known better."

Across from her, she listened to her human chuckle slightly.

"Jesus, you're acting like you're old or something," he shot back "...and I don't remember you being this loud our first time… Weird, awkward, no doubt, but not like this."

Tali huffed.

"If I wasn't stoned out of my mind on Mordin Solus' cocktail of drugs, I would have probably made these sorts of sounds," she revealed to him.

It was not far from the truth, how she managed to do anything the fateful night they first got together, was still a shock to her. She was lucky to have been standing by the time she got to the elevator to his quarters. It was a real potent mix Mordin gave her. Considering what she was doing, she was lucky that that sort of reaction was all she had to endure… at least until the drugs wore off and the sickness took its place.

Totally still worth it though, she had always meant to thank the good doctor for his assistance in the early stages of her relationship with Shepard, but she never got the chance. She kept pushing it off, concerned about being embarrassed to discuss such things. Now Mordin was dead and she would never be able to thank him. He was just another casualty to the Reapers. He might have sacrificed his life to cure the genophage, but he never should have had to in the first place. Now he was only one of the billions they were failing to save…

Tali cleared her mind and bit her lip as she willed herself not to think of the endless dead to this conflict. This was a time to forget, if only for a few more hours. They would all still be dead when this night ended…

"Are you doing okay down there, sweetheart?" Shepard asked Lora, an awful grin on his face as he looked briefly at Tali in the eye. "Sounds like you're going to blow out your larynx… if quarians have those… whatever. Sounds like you're hurting. I'm not going to go easy on you… you had ample opportunity to back out."

Lora could not reply with anything more than a muffle the air she breathed naturally made Tali jerk and giggle slightly. As Tali and John's eyes met, Tali sighed and decided to allow the overwhelmed pilgrim answer Shepard's remark. She lifted herself up slightly and pushed herself forward to wrap her sharp teeth around John's neck.

 _"K-Keelah, I-I need to breathe…"_ was all Lora could gasp out to the man and woman using her body with little to no mercy offered to the girl.

Tali gave a small grunt as she pulled back from her human's neck.

"You have a nose, use it." Tali hissed as she once again sat back down on Lora's face. She leaned forward to capture her love's lips with her own. The happy, utterly deviant, couple kissed as though their lives depended on it.

As Shepard broke the kiss they shared first, catching his breath but still rocking back and forth, his movement not only bringing a pleasure to Lora, but to Tali through the jerks Lora's tiny body made, he pulled one hand off the girl underneath the two of them allowed it to travel down Tali's body, earning a low purr from the woman.

"I still can't believe you talked me into it," Shepard grunted out, his other hand tightening its hold on Lora's knees. "It seems like I'd have to be the one dong the convincing if something like this hypothetically happened."

Tali squinted, her head tilting to one side.

"You're inside barely legal quarian vagina, and you _still_ can't believe it?" Tali gasped back, her mouth forming a grin for her boyfriend. "We both needed to take tension out, and it isn't like we're cheating… this is a date… I mean… a date where we fuck this young thing senseless, but a date nonetheless…"

Shepard looked at Tali with an expression of stupefaction.

"Wow…" Shepard managed to get out as he thrust his pelvis into Lora particularly hard, making the girl cry into Tali. "You know, you turned out a lot more lewd then I thought you would be. We're probably doing something that would make Jack blush."

"What can I say? I… I'm dedicated to the wellbeing of our psyche," she managed to get out as she rolled her hips and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "If that means we have to rob this poor girl of her innocence, so be it. We got a war to win and everyone has to make sacrifices. For her it's on her back…"

Tali bared her teeth and grin as for the first time in quite some time, she managed to get Shepard to laugh. It was no small accomplishment in the shadow the Reaper War. She moaned as Shepard pushed forward, making the girl shriek under Tali as he leaned in and slammed his lips back against hers. She would bruise and god knows how brutal an illness she would get from all of this, no doubt, but this was so worth it.

Pulling back, she felt Shepard rest his head into her breasts. Tali reached forward and ran her hand through his hair, usually a buzzed cut, he had long since stopped obeying military regulation and was now a long enough for her to run her fingers through the soft mound of brown toned hair.

"You know what?" He got out as he gently nipped away at her. "You're probably the single secretly raunchiest thing I ever met… and I love you terribly, Tali'Zorah."

Reaching down, Tali took Shepard by the chin and looked down on her love with a smile of her own.

"And I love you, John Shepard… and this is the only time we're doing this, so enjoy it while it lasts…" she spoke softly to him. "Now, shall we continue breaking this little piece of meat? And more importantly, are you going to be able to fit me in after you're done with her?"

Judging from the grin, Tali was going to get her wish once they were done with their new toy.

...

_I swear_  
_I just found everything I need_  
_The sweat in your eyes_  
_The blood in your veins_ _Are listening to me_  
_Well I want to wrap it up and swim in it until I drown_  
_My moral standing is lying down_

__

_Nothing quite like the feel of something new_

__

...

__

…

__


End file.
